Hasegawa Ryuichi
is the current top idol of Towards the Heart Song: Showtime!!. He is a thrid year student attending the Kawaguchi Top Elite Institute. Ryuichi is a sexy typed idol, who prefers the brand Leo Imperia. Ryuichi is also the muse and head designer of Leo Imperia. History Ryuichi is the only son of the former model and actress Hasegawa Tamami, who used to share most of her life with the public and her fans. However, as soon as Ryuichi was born, she stopped revealing that as much about her life as before. When Ryuichi was hired for a TV spot when he was only nine years old, his idol way started. He fast became a child actor and soon after that, he started out as idol and role model for others. Due to the fame going fast, Ryuichi never had the chance to spend much time with his family for grow up properly. Personality Ryuichi shows two different personalities; The first belongs to the top idol Ryuu-sama, which is the calm and collected idol, who tries to act like a perfect role model towards whoever looks up to him. His cool aura spreads where ever he goes and he tries to help others finding their confidence. All of his trainings, his whole day and life is planned. He usually takes over any responsibility there is and has attended more official events than any other idol. The top idol Ryuu is not just a cool role model, but also a strict upperclassman, who will punish idols for their mistakes if needed. In addition, Ryuu-sama is quite optimistic and tries to stay positive. The second personality belongs to the normal Ryuichi, who never got the chance to actually grow up. Despite his age and reputation as top idol, Ryuichi is a really big child, who gets excited for almost everything around him. Whenever he got the chance to sneak out of his strict and busy idol life, Ryuichi showed his true self and got rid of Ryu-sama's cool and calm shield. While he always acts like nothing could drag him down, Ryuichi is actually very worried about the future and is afraid that the castle of fame will crush above him one day. Besides that, Ryuichi also has a romantic side. Appearance Due to Ryuichi's family origin, Ryuichi is taller than the average Japanese person. Ryuichi has dark purple hair that slightly reaches down to his chin. He wears parts of his hair braided, held by a silver pearl. His eyes are silver colored, which might be the origin of his stage name. Ryuichi is usually seen in the third year uniform of the Kawaguchi Top Elite Institute. Relationships *'Hasegawa Tamami:' Tamami used to be a very famous model and actress. She is Ryuichi's mother and retired as soon as Ryuichi started attending school. Tamami has always tried to make the life for his son as easy as it gets. But as soon as Ryuichi became famous himself, it started to get harder every day. As Ryuichi became a child-idol with only nine years, Tamami stepped back and started living a normal life. Etymology - Hasegawa comes from meaning "superior", "long" or "leader", combined with meaning "valley" and meaning "river". Hasegawa can be translated as "long river of the valley" or "river of the superior valley". - Ryuichi is a Japanese given name for males. The name comes from meaning "dragon", combined wtih meaning "one". Ryuichi can be translated as "one dragon". Trivia *Ryuichi's birthday falls on May 1st, which makes his zodiac sign to be Taurus. **Coincidentally, Ryuichi shares his birthday with Yotsuba Anne's character Minotori Ema. *Ryuichi's full name is actually . The reason why he calls himself "Ryuichi", however, is unknown. **His full name would mean "first son of the dragon". *Ryuichi is half-Finish, half-Japanese. *Ryuichi tends to speak of himself in third person and usually calls himself "Ryuu". *Ryuichi and Yataro are the only main characters to refer Yusuke as "Yuu-chan". *Ryuichi likes to give others nicknames. See Also *''Shiomiya Ryuichi'' References Category:Towards the Heart Song: Showtime!! characters Category:Idols Category:Male